


Count Them

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Accidents, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Alpha Derek x Spark Stiles -- punishmentSometimes Stiles needs to be punished, of course, that's not to say he doesn't enjoy it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Sterek Goodness





	Count Them

Stiles was jittery, the thrum of his spark under his skin, and not because he’d been practicing what Deaton has helped him with. Oh, he hates having to practice controlling his spark, it hardly ever listens to what he actually wants to do when it comes to magic, but sometimes, even if it doesn’t do what he wants, it’ll do something that will lead to something so much _better_. Like this time.

No, he hadn’t _intended_ to zap one of the legs of his boyfriend’s jeans so that the denim material just completely disintegrated from the knee down before his eyes. He was trying to be fancy and light the fireplace okay, it was damn cold! Just because the stupid werewolves barely felt it didn’t mean he wasn’t ready to start rugging up. Human, sure he had the whole magical spark thing, but, human still in case they forgot. 

Oh, he was feeling all kinds of warm now though, the tingling under his skin in anticipation as Derek was cornering him like a wolf stalking his prey. Stiles was debating for a second to make a run for it, he knew he wouldn’t get to the door, of course, he knew, but the flare of the red eyes told him he probably wouldn’t even get two steps. Sure enough, one step, two, and Derek had him by the waist, carrying him like he weighed no more than a sack of potatoes and had him lain over his knees sitting on the couch. 

“Those were my good pair of jeans Stiles.” 

The growl sent shivers down his spine, and he knew the alpha, his alpha, his boyfriend, could smell the arousal in the air just from the sound of his voice. 

“I know, Der, I’m sorry.” 

Glancing up to him as best he could in this position, looking up at him under long eyelashes, 

“So sorry.” 

Or not at all with the growl that followed, 

“You don’t sound sorry, but you will be. Calls for six I’m thinking.” 

Just because he knew that Derek had no intention of actually hurting him, didn't mean Stiles didn't jump slightly as his own jeans and boxers were yanked down from his ass, denim fastening tearing under the werewolf’s strength. Of course he jumped, the excitement of what was to come was coursing through his veins despite knowing he was to be punished. He couldn't help it. The pants now wrapped around his thighs were holding him there so he could barely squirm away as Derek’s hand came down to his ass. Spanking was their agreed on punishment, why, because Stiles _enjoyed_ it oh so much, and Derek loved the way he sounded, and the way his pale skin flushed pink with each careful strike of his hand. Derek enjoyed this as much as Stiles did and they both knew it, enjoyed every reaction Stiles gave him. 

"Count them.” 

The fact he could sound so stern when Stiles could feel his boyfriend growing erection already was beyond him. The gruff growl like timber of his voice sending shivers down his spine as much as the shock of the strike to his ass. 

“One.” 

Already he was breathless, and another strike of the hand and he couldn’t help but whimper at the stinging pain once again, just like the one before it, went straight to his cock like he’d been shocked. 

“Two.” 

With each strike, the thrill increased and the pain induced pleasure flooded through his body until he was counting the spanks of Derek’s hand with a sobbing moan each time, 

“S-six, fuck, Der please, can I cum?” 

While his jeans were holding him there, his thighs together, his cock was red and leaking under him against the alpha’s thigh as his hands were rubbing tenderly at the red abused skin of Stiles' ass, 

“Have you learned your lesson baby?” 

Keening at the feel of Derek’s large hands, the alpha's hands were so soft. Still, no matter how tender, the burn of his touch felt so good right now, the sting of his punishment zinging through him, 

“Yes, yes please!” 

A pleased growl came from Derek, oh, he did so like the sounds. Stiles was always so loud, and never would Derek want him any other way. 

“Yes baby, you can cum now.” 

And that was when Derek got his reward for Stiles punishment, the younger man shuddering at the permission and not only feeling him fall apart, but the scent of his cum landing against what was left of the ruined jeans. He did so enjoy watching Stiles come apart like this, it was worth the loss of his jeans, good thing he had plenty. 


End file.
